BackToMeInTheEnd
by ChipolteVirgin
Summary: Reef and Fin share something special the last day. Reviews iloveyou
1. Chapter 1

Fin drifted on her board and watched the sun sink and shimmer into the summer sky. Her last day at the resort would be wasted alone.

Emma was gone, back home with a new job as a mall cashier at her favorite store. Broseph was going back to his family. Jimmy was busy. Lo finally convinced her dad to send her home and pay for her luxurious life. Reef was no where to be found.

She watched fish scatter by as the siloette of a larger drifted by. She paddled in slowly and watched the sand get pulled with the current. She pushed her board into the sand and sat down. She heard the crunch of sand walk towards her. She turned and saw Reef slowly walking to her. She smiled lightly and patted the sand next to her, offering a sit. He slid down into the sand next her and laughed.

"You kook, what are you doing out here alone?" He said slinging his arm around her shoulder. She stared at him, he didn't change from the first day she saw him. Sure, his muscles were more prominant and his surfing skills 10 folded but his goofy smile still stirred eagerly at every moment.

Her hair had grown to her midback and her tan more sunny and she upgraded to a bikini but her attitude still remained sly. She slightly leaned into him and he sighed. "Our last day together," He said moving his arm up and down hers. She turned to him and smiled lightly.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. She giggle and kissed his. He kissed her cheek, and she mocked. He stared at her and then kissed her passionatly on the lips. She put her hands on his hips and sattled them. She slightly pushed him back into the sand, "Fin," He breathed as she kissed his lips. She looked at him slowly and he sat up slightly with his hands on her back. She nodded and he unclipped her bikini top. She blushed as it slid down her arms. He smiled at her and pulled her down for on last kiss before continuing.

Fin pulled on Reef's shirt as he pulled on his swim trunks. "Wow," He sighed. She glanced at him, "Mhm," She snickered. He pulled her square to his hips. "I love you, Fin," He whispered. She leaned up and kissed him one last time before walking back.

* * *

Fin slid her backpack through her arms and slammed her locker. A tall blonde boy stood behind her and kissed her cheek. "Hey you," He murmured as the first bell rang. "Hey," She said staring at his face. She forgot about her boyfriend at home over the summer. "How come you never called?" He said holding her hand. "No service." She lied. "Oh, I see. Did you have fun?" He asked. She nodded and smiled. Plenty. She thought.

She scampered through the week with shyness around Cade. She sorted through her clothes and pulled out a surfing shirt that dragged her sandy memories back. She paired it with demin shorts and boat shoes. She strutted down her high school with a smiled smuggly hidden. She didn't wash it so it smelt like sand and cologne. Cade smiled and pulled her into a hug. She didn't kiss him for she savored her final kiss from someone else. She pushed open the door the her first period and sat down quickly. She pegged at her phone and sent a text to her friend. When the bell rang she sat her head on her elbow and laid her head down.

"Class, we have a new student. Everyone, this is...Reed?" She asked. "Nawh, Reef." He corrected.


	2. Chapter 2

Reef ran his hand through his hand and scratched his scalp. Fin dug her head into her desk hoping it was a misprenuciation. She peeked up and looked at him. His hair was still a dark red and his eyes still made his whole face pop. She lifted her knees and dug them into the bottom of the desk to avoid stamping them. Apparently her friend got the text and decided to text back. The vibration in Fin's pocket thudded against the desk. Everyone turned to her and giggled. Reef looked up and his eyes widened. "Fin..." He mumbled. She burried her hand into her face and dared not to stare back.

"Do you know her?" The teacher said staring at him wide-eyed, "I thought you didn't live here before?"

"I do know her." He said staring at the top of her head. She sat up and blinked a couple times too fast.

"Hey Reef," She mumbled, It was the first time that she saw him wear a t-shirt that buttoned up.

He smiled and waved.

"Well, since this is Liturature, lets talk about our summer." She smiled. Fin's stomachs slipped up to her heart and exploded.

She listened to everyone talk about there trips to family and going to the beach.

"Fin," The teacher smiled. "Uh. I got a job as Surf Instructor at a hotel." She said with a smirk to Reef.

"That's wonderful! Reef," She motioned.

"Pshaa, ok," He said shrugging. "Well I got a summer job at a hotel with the sickest surf, uh, yeah. That's it." He said reading Fin's blue face.

"Really!? Fin did that too!" The teacher exclaimed.

The lunch bell told everyone to flood to the cafeteria and Fin ran. She ran up to Cade and kissed his lips passionatly. "Finally," he mumbled as Reef walked around the corner. She clung onto his side and didn't let her grip go. "Fin?" He said walking up to her, shocked. "Hey Reef, what's up?" She said nonchalantly.

"What?" He said shocked at her chillness.

"Meet my boyfriend, Cade." She said pointing to him and stressing her eyes. Reef frowned and pulled Fin away and into the corner. "Oh second Bra," He said to Cade.

"What the hell Fin!?" He said exasperated in a whisper. She sighed and shook her head. "Reef, I-" She was about to cry before he interupted. "Nice Shirt," He mumbled and smiled a little.

"I never forgot about you, but I want to forgot about what we did." She stated calmly. "What are you doing here?" She said confused.

"Dad got transfered." He shrugged. "But, hey, can we chill tonight? Strictly as friends." He added. She slightly smiled. "Sure," She sighed and walked back to Cade.

Fin rushed home and jumped in the shower. She dried herself off and straightened her hair. She raked her hand through her clothes and pulled out her final outfit. She drew on her eyeliner and pulled on her shorts and plaid shirt. She heard the doorbell ring and she sprinted to it. Reef smiled with his hands shoved into his pockets. "Hey, you look, uh, awesome." He said adjusting to the fact that she was taken. She smiled and grabbed her phone. It was already dark and the air bit at her arms. She shrugged it off and started walking with Reef.

"So, uh, hey." He started.

"Hi," She said quickly.

"So, um, how long have you and Cade been dating?" He asked nervously.

"Honestly, I forgot I had a boyfriend when I went to the hotel this summer." She admitted.

He moaned, "Great." He sighed.

"He doesn't know about...you know. I don't know if, you know, you remember too vividly." She said embarrassed.

"Do you really think I forgot that? That time with you?" He said shocked at her accusation.

"It meant a lot more to me than you think." She said through a breath.

"Me too," He stopped and grabbed her hand. "And I still didn't get a hug." He smiled and winked.

She pushed herself into his arms and inhaled his original smell. Like his shirt. Sand and an unknown cologne. His muscles were tight under his skin and his body was like a warm rock.

"Fin," he mumbled to himself. "You make me crazy." He laughed. He jumped away when he felt her phone buzz. She yanked it out of her pocket and flipped it open, "Hello?" She said tucking her hair around her ear.

"Hey baby, it's me. I was thinking we could have a date tonight, kinda. Ya know? It's kinda our 8 month." Cade smiled.

"Oh," She sighed. She felt her stomach churn and cry in rememberence that they were together for quiet a while before Reef took the reins. "Um, I'm kinda flooded with homework. How 'bout tomorrow??" She made up.

"Sounds great honey. I love you," his smile traveled.

"Yeah, you too. Bye." She said closing her phone. She looked up to Reef. "I don't think we should meet like this anymore." She said toughly. He frowned sadly. "But Fin." He asked in a soft voice.

"Reef, it's for the best." She said walking away into the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Fin slammed her door and slid down it. Her tears clogged up her mascara and eyes liner, gluing them shut.

The next day, Fin sat in class silently. Reef walked up behind her and smiled lightly. "Hey, feeling any better?" He asked casually.

She scowled at him and crossed her legs. "Hey, you seduced me," He whispered.

"Shut up!" She snapped. The class turned to them and she blushed. He started laughing and slid into the desk next to her.

"I think Cade should suck his own-" "SHUT UP!" He yelled again.

"Quiet down class, quiet quiet!" Mrs. Russel waddled in. "Ok! So today, we are picking assignments for our scripts!" She said jumping up and down and clapping quickly.

The class moaned and she shushed them. "Ok, partners. You and you. You and You. You and you. You and You. You and You and you and you.." She said pointing around the room. Fin's heart stopped when Mrs. Russel's stubby finger pointed between her and Reef.

"Okay!" After she assigned roles, Fin looked through her book to see what they were to preform. "Wonderful..." She muttered and showed Reef their script. "Hmm, I get to kiss you again?" He sighed and smiled widely.

The bell rang and Fin slowly got up so Reef could be far ahead of her. He stayed with her and walked with her to lunch. "Hey," He said quietly to her.

"Yeah?" She said pissed at him for no particular reason. "I'm sorry if last night made you uncomfortable." He murmered.

"Yeah, it did." She snapped and kept walking. "Hey baby!" Cade came up running. "It's Friday!" He smiled. He pulled her away from Reef and whispered into her ear. "My house tonight, we're gonna have plenty of fun." He sighed and kissed her lips. The memories of her being with him were all sweet and sentual. She owed it to him in a way but he would be in for a suprise. She shook her head and sighed. " I have a project with ding dong over here," She started pointing to Reef. "I can't. I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Oh come on babe," He moaned. She smiled slightly. "I'll call you after." She nodded and kissed his cheek. Reef watched from a far and frowned. "So we on for tonight?" She said shrugging.

"Yeah." He nodded in dissapointment.

* * *

Reef knocked on her door and she called for him to come in. The books were open to their pages on a desk and she was in the kitchen. "My parents aren't home so I'm cooking grilled cheese." She sighed. "Awesome," He smiled and inhaled the fake cheese in squares. He sat down and opened his book. "So, let's reherse." He smiled and stood up straight. She pulled off the girlled cheese and turned off the stove.

"No, I'm starved." She mumbled and handed him two grilled cheeses. He quickly ate them in the time that she ate one.

Fin swayed as she read from her script and Reef bobbed on his feet.

"And now, thy shall lay a kiss on thy's puckered lips." He read machanically. He looked to her and she blinked.

"Ok.." he mumbled and took a step forward, mimicking her.

They slowly began to press their lips to each others. No passion, script. When they parted, they licked their lips and wiped their mouths.

"Umm...Oh...though shall never speak of this. We will be the forbiden lovers, quiet in cucoons." Fin read nervously. Reef shook his head. "That was the fakest kiss i've ever had." He laughed.

"It's supposed to be fake. And I have a boyfriend." She laughed back. His charisma was rubbing off again. "Nawh, it should be real." He smiled.

She blinked, he was implying it. She sat down and he did the same. "Maybe we should rerun it." She shrugged.

They flew through the script and they blinked at each other.

"Ok, stop. How are we going to this?" She paused. He smiled, "Remember the last night we were together at the hotel?" She smirked, "Why wouldn't I?" She smiled a little and looked away.

"Like that." He smiled. She stared at him and leaned in a little. Right before their lips touch she got up and ran to the door. She had heard a car hum to the drive way. "Hey Cade," She said loudly to make Reef hear.

"Hey!" He smiled. His hair was over greased and his smile was sneaky. Her feelings churned and snapped. "You ready to have some REAL fun?" he smiled.

"No,"' She shook her head. "FIN!" He moaned. She shook her head more. "I am really confused on things right now." She summed up. "Fin, if you aren't into me anymore, say it." He snapped. She looked up at him and frowned. "You would be mad if I did." She sighed. He grimaced and walked down the steps.

She slammed to door and looked to Reef. "I guess I don't have a boyfriend anymore." She shrugged, Reef walked up to her and tightened his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He breathed. He smiled a little, "And now, thy shall lay a kiss on thy's puckered lips?" He asked. She laughed and walked back to the kitchen.

"Um, line?" He laughed. "Oh!" She giggled and pulled his shoulders down and kissed him like the last night she was with him.

"Atta girl," He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Reef held Fin close to him and picked her up my her bottom. She wrapped her arms around his head and kissed his passionatly. Her jacket fell to the floor and he balanced her in one arm.

"Should we continue elsewhere?" He murmured. He looked at her door and she giggled. He walked quickly to her room and slammed the door behind her. He threw her on the bed and tackled her.

"Reef!" She exclaimed and kissed him hard and passionatly. "I wanna make it right, Fin." He said quietly. "What right?" She asked and pulled his head up from her neck.

He sighed and looked away. "When we first did it, it was on a beach. Nothing special, like a bed or something nice." He admitted shyly. She frowned and pulled him in for a kiss, "It was perfect, don't say that." She smiled and they continued. She tore off his shirt with one clean jerk and he smiled after unbuttoning hers. His tattoo was still across his chest and she pulled him lower. "Reef," She started. "Yeah," He said through a breath. "I love you," She tested. "I love you too Fin," He stopped and kissed her gently.

* * * * *

Reef walked into the kitchen while Fin slept. He drank from her carton of milk and ran back to bed. "Hey," He said pushing the door open as she blinked awake. She smiled sleepily as he slipped next to her wrapped his arms around her bare body. She inhaled his sandy beachy smell but her paradise was interupted by a knock on her front door. Her blood ran cold and he hid under the covers. She smoothed her hair and pulled on underwear and his large white t-shirt. She peered out the window and saw no one. She breathed and pulled the door open to reveal Emma and Lo.

"Fin!" They screamed loudly and tackled her with a hug. "Girls!" She yelled with false happiness.

Fin loved them like sisters, she trully did. But more important things like a hot naked man in her bed were on her mind.

Lo smiled cheekily and tightened her grip. She smelled like a Mariah Carey frangrance but she changed drastically. Her long waist length hair was chopped to her shoulders and straightened, not a small move for her petite frame. She wore a dark black blazer and a geometrical short sundress with tall strappy heels.

Emma patiently waited for her friend to release. Emma's hair was out of its normal pony tail and foiled just above her hips. She rubbed her tight white jeans and her fluttery blue tank was clipped down by a brown waist belt. True, her pink outfit was wearing out, but the fashionable Emma would take time to adjust to. Fin switched a hug to Emma and looked down at he feet. other than tall blue heels, she saw their luggage.

"You're acting like you weren't expecting us." Emma laughed a little and put her hands on her hip.

Fin falsely laughed, she remembered making plans with them to come over about a month back.

"Psh, Course I remembered! I'll be right back!" She laughed. She bolted to her room and saw Reef's bare back stretching. She felt a cold rush as she saw his toned muscles turn and flex. "Reef," She croacked.

"Hey, who was it?" He turned around and walked to her and pulled her up to his lips. He was butt naked but it didn't mean anything to her. She melted in his arms and then froze back to normal.

"Emma and Lo are here! Go, Hide!" She whispered loudly. She felt his muscles flex and he frowned deeply. He ran to the bathroom and she heard the ringing of him moving the shower curtain back and forth. She ran into the bathroom after him and threw him a pair of boxers.

She hustled back to her friends and set them up in the guest room on the opposite side of the house from the bathroom.

"I need a nap!" , raved Emma who crashed on Fin's pull out couch. Lo settled next to her and curled up in a ball. "Niy Niy," She yawned and drifted. Fin smiled at her sleepy friends and sprinted back to the bathroom for Reef. She pulled it open and found him standing with his boxers on in her shower. She smiled and walked into the shower with him, "They're sleeping." She smiled seductivly. He smiled lightly and kissed her gently. She pulled him out of the shower and to her room, tips of her toes barely touching the ground. He pulled her in tightly and she swayed them back onto the bed.

* * * * *

"I have to go." He said breaking their silence. "Oh fine, mr. cranky." She sighed and kissed his head. "We should hang later though." She smiled and prodded his muscles with her index finger.

"I can't." He said strongly. "Oh fine." She said again, but sighing loudly.

"I'm moving back home." He said plainly. She froze. "Where's home..." She said clearing her throat.

"Back to the states." He said sadly. She sat up and felt her heart beat in her throat.

"I thought you dad's job brought him here." She felt like crying.

He chuckled randomly. "I lied. I came here for you." He smiled and rubbed his hand on her cheek. "And you just expected me to fall back for you?" She said abruptly and turning away.

"I had hope," He smiled and kissed her lips forcfully. She gave in. "Reef," She sobbed quiet.

"Shh, please don't cry." He whispered. She sat up and saddled his hips, "Please don't go." She pleaded and pulled his torso up to match hers. "I can't afford to live here." He shrugged, "And it's illegal." He laughed.

She looked around and then her face brightened. "Live with me." She offered. He laughed loudly. "That's hilarious." She frowned too, "Good point." She laughed too. She pulled him into a hug and started her tears faster. "I love you," He whispered. For the first time, she didn't feel like she had to repeat it.

Fin walked into first period and stared at the empty seat next to her. He was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

After two moths of despair, Fin gave up hope that Reef would return. He never called.

She combed her hair into a high ponytail to apply new makeup to her smudgy face. The new semester was calling and she wanted to ditch the old_ 'i lost the love of my life'_ look. She shook her hair out and straighten it quickly. She pulled on a tight purple long sleeved shirt and skinny faded blue jeans. She pulled on her favorite furless uggs and a soft slouchie light blue beanie. She glanced in the mirror and she smiled that she finally was up and living once again.

She kicked her car to life and minutes later, she was in the parking lot. She yanked her backpack out of the trunk and slammed it shut. She sauntered happily to her new first period into a room with paint brushes and paintings. She looked around and saw a long line of stools and one with a sticky note that said_ Fin._ She slide over the stool and set her backpack down. She tucked her hair around her ear and looked around. A few post-Reef friends strutted in and she smiled to few.

She saw a pair of bround shoulders adowned by dark redish brown hair. Her hair beat started up quickly and she coughed, trying to get his attention. It wasn't him. He turned around and flashed a small smile. He had a spray of freckles against his tan face. He looked at a pale yellow sheet on the cabnets and scanned the stools. Apparently, his name is Stephen and his green eyes looked like oceans with too much algae. He smiled and slide over the stool next to her. "Hi," He said with a deep voice. "I'm Stephen." He smiled. She smiled back, "I'm Fin." She blushed.

"Fin." He grinned, "Cool name," He flashed his pearly whites. She felt her stomach churn and relized she loved that feeling. "So...what persued you to take art?" She tried.

She grinned, "Easy A," She admitted. He laughed lightly but whole heartedly.

A short teacher with tight curly black hair and pale skin waddled into the room. "Hello!" She raved with a Boston accent.

After going on about the basics of drawing, sketching and painting, the bell rang. Fin grabbed her bag and sauntered to the door. She quickly turned back and Stephen was walking to her. "Who do you have next?" She asked with a smug smile. He smiled back brightly, charmingly he said, "Mrs. Harrisberg, and you?" He said smoothly. She smiled eagerly, "Same!" She kept herself from jumping up quickly and he followed her to her room. "Just a warning for hear say," She said turning to him before walking into the room, "You will be bombarded with questions and she is very...happy for a teacher." She assumed together.

Stephen smiled widly, "Cool," He nodded and they walked in as the bell rang. A tall man in a bow tie glared at them, "Interesting..." He laughed loudly. She sighed and sat down next to an empty desk which he happily sunk into. "My name is Mr. Spinelli." He nodded as he wrote it on the board. "Mrs. Harrisberg is sick and she will be back soon. She left you all workbooks so it will be a medium level of volume, ok?" He smiled and passed out large workbooks. She flipped it open to the page that was written in a weak chalk line on the board and glanced over to Stephen who was already working diligently. The teacher folded his hands and closed his eyes and reclined in his chair. After 15 minutes of silence, snors trailed from his mouth.

Immediatly, the class spun into the direction of their peers and instantly began talking. A figure tapped her shoulder and she turned around to her friend Megan. "Hey! You're up and alive!!" She laughed loudly.

She sat down next to Fin but Fin was distracted by Megan's shirt. It had a surf board on it and said "Surfs Up Brah." She smiled and thought of Reef. She thought of the time when he gave her flowers and she broke out with hives. She snapped back to the real world and felt a warm presence next to her, she turned her head slightly and saw Stephen smiling flirtaciously to Megan. Fin sighed in defeat and burried her head in her arms.

* * *

Reef pulled over a clean white tshirt that smelled like Fin's girly fragrance that she would always wear in the summer. He sighed and slid the keys off of his dresser into his grasp. He drove slowly to school and parked as soon as the bell chimed.

Reef slouched tiredly in his chair and looked around the room. Ever since he left Fin, everything was falling apart. No surfing for months, failing classes, loss of appetite which was concerning his slightly less than the void that was crowded into his chest. He laid his head down as his classmates started blabbering. "Hey Reef," came a velvet voice. He peeked up and a girl with long straight brown hair smiled. Her neon tshirt and her light blue jeans were all to bright for him, "Hey Ang." He looked up at her then away. Her hair was dangling in her face until she tucked it slowly behind her ears. "So, what's up?" She smiled cheekily. "Nothing." He said boredly. A short pudgy man hustled into the room, "Students please be seated!" He echoed a few times.

The class leveled down to normal murmurs and the teacher sighed. "We have a new student!" He exclaimed, Reef moaned quietly. He hated new students ever since he left Fin.

"She comes all the way from Canada! Class, please welcome, Fin." Mr. Krasty smiled loudly. Reef's head flipped and there stood Reef in a big white surfing t-shirt and white shorts. To him, she looked like an angel. "Fin!" He yelled. "Reef!" She exclaimed and ran to him leaping into his arms. The class stared and wooed in laughter. The bell screamed and everyone ditched the moment to flea to lunch. She didn't let go or move. "What are you doing here?" He whispered. She giggled quietly, "What can I say, we can't be apart for long."


End file.
